Jumping or springing shoes of one form or another have been known for many years, one of the earliest disclosures being that of U.S. Pat. No. 337,146 (1886) which describes a spring shoe utilizing leaf or coil springs. From this time on various modifications of the spring shoe were made as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 822,448 (1906), the two patents of Thackery U.S. Pat. Nos. 1566513 and 1672506 and the jumping shoe of Pierce U.S. Pat. No. 3388485 (1968). However, all of these earlier jumping shoes utilized leaf or coil springs and hence each shoe was limited in its usefulness by the inherent elastic or resilient properties of its springs.